1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of paperboard and more particularly to a process of manufacturing paperboard having a textile (or non-woven textile) surface by adhering an adhesive (mixing with polypropylene and polyethylene) therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional process of manufacturing paperboard having a textile or non-woven textile surface involves the steps of adhering a commercially available glue therebetween and drying same.
However, the well known process of manufacturing paperboard having a textile or non-woven textile surface is disadvantageous because its efficiency is low, cost is high, quality is poor, and its applications are few. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.